


My Best Friend's Wedding

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Steve and Tony are both guests at Bucky and Natasha’s wedding, but once there, a misfortune at the hotel leads to something none has seen coming…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1)I am pbusamfalc#4194 on the Discords, and pinkybitesu on Tumbles.
> 
> 2) a- Cold feet and hands after a winter morning run  
> b- Movie datenight with viewing of least favorite movie  
> c- Coffee or sleep deprivation-fueled tangent interrupted with a kiss
> 
> 3) a- "Character A and B have to share a bed at character C's because the hotel for C and D's wedding somehow got sold out (dealer's choice on why), and C only has a double in their guest room."
> 
> b- "The tower has run out of coffee, and it's blizzarding outside. Who's the first to declare war on the rest of the inhabitants as a result?"
> 
> c- "Person A and B are in a relationship already, but both fall in love with Person C separately. How does it all come together? What kind of shenanigans do A and B get up to while trying to woo C?"
> 
> 4)!DNW!  
> -Vore (if you don't know what it is, do yourself a favor and ***DO NOT*** google; I made that mistake when I first saw the word and I deeply regret knowing what it is), body fluids, encasement, rubber/vinyl clothing, edge play (aka pushing the boundries of someone's will/want/won't list [also called a "kink sheet"])  
> -angst without a happy ending  
> -unfixed Civil War mentions (either comics *or* movies)  
> -Endgame (no dead Tony, no old man Steve, no dead Nat, no Tony being unable to see The Beard)  
> -Please no mentions of Stucky or Ironstrange  
> -No using Sam or Rhodey as the token "bro" to prop up Tony and Steve, please and thanks.
> 
> 5) Everything Else  
> -I love cat pictures and videos  
> -I knit, so if you come up with a nifty pattern for, say, an arc reactor and/or shield heart, I will totally be willing to knit it  
> -I am a H U G E sucker for Hanahaki with coordinating flowers/flower colors.  
> -Any weird factoids or information about coffee and tea are always appreciated.  
> -I love Sam. And I love him with Bruce. 👀  
> -I am a multishipper, and I love Tony and Steve with just about everyone, with some exceptions (see my DNW list)(my favorite may or may not be the both of them together with Sam <<)

*********************

“I’m so sorry, Sir, but our hotel is completely overbooked.”

Steve had to fight the urge to slam his hand down on the counter. After all, the young woman in front of him was just the messenger. No need to scare her seven days to hell for something she couldn’t do anything about.

“Yeah, for the Barnes/Romanov wedding, right?”

The young woman typed into the keyboard, and while Steve couldn’t see the monitor, her expression told him that she had found the information.

“Yes, but also for the annual congress of beekeepers from the Tri-State area. And for some reason unknown to me, there was a mix-up with both reservations, leading to a shortage of rooms for the wedding.”

Before Steve could say anything else, another man stepped up to the counter - Tony Stark, once Steve’s greatest nemesis on the playground, now his best friend’s new best friend and appointed best man at the wedding.

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed once he realized who has standing next to him. “Didn’t recognize you at first.”

“I noticed, Tony,” Steve replied, keeping his voice even.

“Yeah, sorry for that. Came in from Singapore, business trip.” Tony turned to the young woman. “Just give me the key to my room, and don’t disturb me until it’s time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.”

“Sir, as I told your friend here,” she pointed at Steve, “we have run into some troubles. Apparently, there was a mistake in booking this reservation along with another one. Which results in this hotel being completely booked out for the entire weekend.”

“What?” Tony all but shouted before turning to Steve. “She’s right about that?”

“Afraid so, Tony,” Steve admitted. “You know what, I’m gonna step outside, give Nat a call. Maybe she has an idea.”

“Please do that. I need a bed as others need food right now,” the owner of Stark Industries replied before heading over to the nearest couch and flopping down.

*********************

When Natasha arrived barely 10 minutes later, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Steve was sitting next to Tony, his back ramrod straight, with Tony using said back as a pillow.

“Hey, Steve, I came as quick as I could. By the way, thanks for saving me from my little sister,” Natasha told him while dropping into the seat opposite the couch.

“Yelena?” Tony spoke up, his eyes still closed. “What has the little hellion done now?”

“She’s determined to do my makeup for the wedding, even though everyone is against it,” Natasha replied with a sigh. “I mean, the gesture is nice, but I know her ideas for a make-up, and believe me, they’re not even in the same galaxy as what I have in mind.”

“She’ll understand,” Steve reassured his best female friend. “If you want, I can talk to her, explain it that it wouldn’t fit the piece of art that you are going to be in two days’ time.”

“When on Earth did you learn all that sweet-talking, Rogers?” Natasha exclaimed with a laugh. “I mean, we all are used to my fiancé being so by now, but I never expected you to be the next in line.”

Steve gave a shrug. If living in New York was good for anything, it was for him becoming more self-confident when approaching a potential partner.

“Enough sweet-talking,” Tony groused. “You see, Natty, we’ve got a little problem here…”

“...the hotel has mixed up your reservation for the wedding with that for a congress, and so, they don’t have enough rooms for us,” Steve finished.

“Oh, bozhe moi!” Natasha exclaimed. “Alright, I’ll let my parents know about it, they should take care about it. I neither have the legal knowledge nor the right mindset to deal with that.” She let out a breath. “But I have a solution for the two of you anyway. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Steve prompted. In all the years he and Natasha knew each other, he never had seen the redhead that hesitant.

“I only can offer you a room in our guest house, and that room has only one large bed. It’s not a California King, but large enough for two adult people to sleep next to each other.”

Both men let out a groan. Sure, they had overcome their initial differences over the years, but sharing a room and a bed? Not what either of them had in mind at all.

“Well, it’s just for two days, so we’re gonna behave for that long. Right, Tony?” Steve finally decided.

“Depends on what kind of behavior,” Tony replied with a wink. “Natasha, thanks for the offer. And as Steve has said, we’re gonna behave. Pinky promise.”

“I hold you both to it,” the redhead shot back. “Otherwise I can’t guarantee for Mom’s actions.”

*********************

Phil and Melinda’s house was located a bit outside the town, on one of the many soft hills. Steve probably had done more than one sketch of the cozy building.

“Okay, most of the inhabitants are out, running last errands,” Natasha explained while leading both men into the lobby. “So, for now, it’s nice and quiet, but that changes the moment the rest of the horde storms in.”

“Gee, Nat, we’re not that bad,” a voice called out from the stairway above, and moments later, the head of Daisy Johnson appeared. “Hey guys!” she called out to Steve and Tony before looking back at Nat. “Anything happened?”

“Yeah, the hotel has mixed up our reservation, and now, Steve and Tony are going to stay over in the annex.”

“Good grief,” the younger woman exclaimed. “Anyway, if you want, Nat, I can show them their quarters. And I left you some suggestions for the bridal bouquet in your room.”

“Thanks, Daisy,” Natasha replied before turning to their guests. “To be honest, guys - I absolutely can’t wait until this whole wedding circus is over. Don’t get me wrong, I love Bucky with all my heart, but I could do without all that.” She made an encompassing gesture to the decorations spread out in the lobby.

“One of the reasons why I’ll never get married at all,” Tony added. “But I’m very happy that not everyone shares my opinion and has faith in the institution of marriage.”

*********************

True to Natasha’s word, the room wasn’t that big, but like the rest of the whole compound, quite cozy. As far as Steve could tell, the furniture was made from real wood, and the pillows already looked like straight from fluff heaven.

Tony, on the other hand, barely paid any attention to both their surroundings and Daisy’s explanations and opted for an almost nosedive into one side of the bed instead.

“Don’t worry,” Steve explained once he saw Daisy’s worried expression, “he’s just having a Jetlag. Direct flight from Singapore does that to you.”

“Okay, just let any of know if you guys need anything.”

“Will do. Thanks, Daisy.”

“Don’t mention it.”

*********************

Several hours later, when Natasha knocked on their door and told them that they should start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner, both men actually had caught up on sleep. But while Steve felt energized, Tony still had an owlish expression, paired with yawns every few minutes.

“You’re okay, Tony?”

“Yeah, just these long-distance flights are the bane of my existence.”

“Understandable. I remember the ass-long flight to Perth back a few years,” Steve replied. “For the comic artists convention. I really thought we never, ever get out of that plane.”

“You’re still working for Fury, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Besides me being probably the only guy on this whole planet to have every single issue you ever have drawn? Well, as you might know, Stark Industries also has an ‘entertainment’ branch, including two newspapers, several smaller TV stations, and a publishing house.”

“And?” Steve prompted, not sure where this was leading.

“And,” Tony began, only to be interrupted by Natasha coming into the room, already dressed to the nines. 

“You guys ready?” she asked, taking in both men dressed in their best suit.

“Lead the way, future Mrs. Barnes,” Tony replied with a theatrical gesture that had all of them laughing.

*********************

The rehearsal dinner went by without a hitch, and if anyone had even the tiniest doubt about Bucky and Natasha’s love for each other, they were taught a lesson at the dinner. The soon-to-be-married couple was inseparable the whole evening, only breaking away from each other for some smalltalk with the other guests.

“And here I thought you would be more disappointed, Rogers,” Tony suddenly spoke up next to Steve, sliding into the seat with a tumbler of bourbon.

“Why should I be disappointed, Stark? Two of my longtime best friends are getting married, to each other, both the location and their outfits will be talk of the town for a small eternity, along with the ceremony, and as a bonus, I get to see some familiar faces I haven’t in a long time.”

For emphasis, he waved across the room, where his high school crush Peggy Carter was sitting, along with her husband Daniel.

“I thought the lack of them spending time with us, and the gros of their guests in general, would ire you,” Tony admitted with an air of defeat.

“No, it doesn’t. But to be honest, I thought the same before we came here.”

They both fell silent afterwards, but only outwards. inside their heads, a storm was brewing.

Neither Steve nor Tony had an explanation for it, but both could feel a pull in the other man’s direction. A pull they never had felt before. What was going on?

*********************

Soon enough, a new day dawned (for some of the guests too soon for their liking), and with it the big day for James Barnes and Natasha Romanov, and their whole entourage.

Since he was part of “Team Natasha”, Steve had a slightly less rushed morning. Contrary to Tony, who had to leave without any breakfast, but with the promise of lots of coffee waiting at the Barnes residence.

“You two seem to get along quite fine,” Natasha quipped at their breakfast table.

“Who? Me and Tony?” Steve asked, surprised. A nod from the bride was all he got. “Well, we’re both adults, and we both promised you to behave.”

“That you did,” the redhead replied before taking a sip from her tea. “But I remember that back in the day, you and Tony were closer to enemies than anything else.”

“Oh we were,” Steve replied with a smile, “but at some point, we just grew out of it. Sure, some of his statements still rankle me, but on a larger scale, there are worse people than Tony to spend a couple of nights with.”

“Good to hear, Steve.” Natasha put her teacup down and grabbed one of Steve’s hands, giving it a light squeeze. “Maybe it’s the pre-wedding hormones speaking, or the butterflies dancing the conga in my stomach, but for the first time in my life, I’m really, really happy, and I want that for my best friend as well.” She locked gazes with him. “I never, ever want to see you that broken again. LIke you were when you showed up here after the Brock disaster.”

“Me neither, Nat. To be honest, I’m still licking those wounds. But I think I’m ready to go back out there and at least try it again. Can’t promise a longterm thing, but it would be a start after all.”

*********************

At long last, all necessary parties were at the church, and while the final touches were put to both bride and groom, Steve was left to watch two hard-boiled Army soldiers trying their best to keep the younger children in check.

“Stop laughing, Rogers, and give us a hand here,” James Rhodes ordered.

“Sorry, General, but I’m already part of the bride’s entourage,” Steve replied with a smile. “Besides, it’s not everyday that I can see a Brigadier General and a Lt. Com. of the U.S. Armed Forces being ‘defeated’ by a bunch of kids, all under the age of 10.”

“Ha ha, Rogers,” Sam Wilson cut in, “let’s swap places and see if you still find it so funny afterwards.”

“Steve?”

Daisy’s voice cut in, and Steve was never more grateful for that kind of interruption than right now.

“Yeah, Daisy, what’s up? Everything’s okay with Nat?”

Oh yeah, she’s fine - for now.” They all let out a chuckle, everyone fully knowing that patience wasn’t Natasha’s forte, never had been. “No, Bucky has asked for you. He wants to show you something. He’s waiting in the arcades of the West wing.”

“Thanks, Daisy,” Steve told her before heading in the direction, his mind running a mile a minute with possible scenarios. Was Bucky second-guessing himself?

“Steve, you gotta have a look at that.”

The sudden appearance of the his best friend’s voice, heavily laced with a mix of excitement and awe, brought Steve back to reality.

“What is it, Buck? What am I looking at?”

“This,” the brunet said before pulling the glove he wore almost constantly on his left hand off, revealing a small miracle.

For the first time in almost a decade, both hands had a flesh color, but while Steve knew that the right was still attached to an equal flesh-colored arm, he had no explanation for the left one.

“How…?”

“Tony. He told me last week that he had come across something that could help leading a better, more normal life, but I honestly thought it was maybe an new alloy or something like that. Definitely not something so astonishing like this here.”

For emphasis, Bucky twisted the hand in every possible angle, and Steve couldn’t help but join his longtime friend in his awe.

“Did he say why now?”

“Yeah, said it was his wedding gift to us. I mean, I’ve probably told you that before, but under all that masquerade that is the ‘public’ Tony Stark, there’s quite a fine soul hidden. And a heart that, despite having taken maybe one heavy hit too many, still cares, in its own way, for certain people.”

“Wow,” Steve said with a slight shake of his head, “Nat’s really doing wonders to you, doesn’t she?”

“Absolutely,” the brunet replied with a blinding smile, “and I can’t wait to call her my wife.”

“Believe, she’s feeling the same. So what do you say, pal? Let’s get this show on the road and the two of finally married?”

“Lead the way, pal.”

*********************

As Steve had predicted, the ceremony itself was a hoot, mostly thanks to the antics of the youngest kids and the way Father Stan conducted it. At several points, his texts were so pithy that they had the whole congregation in stitches.

At long last, Bucky and Nat exchanged first their vows, then the rings, and with a smile, Father Stan declared them Husband and Wife.

Luckily for them all, the misshap with the reservations didn’t affect the reception, and so, the celebrations could start in earnest.

“Hey Tony,” Steve began while sitting down next to the inventor, “Bucky showed me your gift for them. This is incredible, and while I know that Buck probably has said ‘thank you’ a thousand times already, I also wanna say it.”

“Ah, it’s no big deal,...”

“No big deal?” Steve echoed. “Tony, we both been there when you gave him the first prosthetic. How desperate he was.” Tony nodded in agreement. “This… it’s like you give him his life back.”

“No, it’s not. Actually, that’s more Natasha’s job than mine. I’m just improving a little piece of the puzzle. And you know that’s where my real talent lies - improving things for others.”

“And what about yourself? What would you improve for yourself?”

The inventor gave a shrug. “Nothing, to be honest. Sure, public opinion would probably come with a list in no time, but I like my life just as it is. No need to change anything.”

For some moments, both men fell silent, since another dish was served. But Steve used that time to come up with a plan. He would go and actively seek Tony’s company once the wedding celebrations were over.

“So, Steve? Any plans after this shindig is over?”

“Not really. I still have some holidays left to spend, so I’m probably gonna head upstate New York, see if any of my aunts wants some company.”

“Or you could come with me. I’m flying to Los Angeles, presenting the latest development in our Green Energy department to the governor and his staff. You can stay at the Malibu Mansion.”

“Isn’t that where you keep your comics collection?”

“Bingo,” Tony exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. “It’s about time you see it with your own eyes.”

“I… I feel honored, Tony, and I’ll gladly accept your offer.”

“Need anything from your apartment back in New York? We can make a detour, no problem.”

“No. I always have a sketchbook with me,....”

“And everything else shouldn’t be a problem to get at a shop over there,” Tony finished with a smile.

*********************

The End

*********************

**Author's Note:**

> written for Stony Stockings and Shadowstar’s prompt "Character A and B have to share a bed at character C's because the hotel for C and D's wedding somehow got sold out (dealer's choice on why), and C only has a double in their guest room." Hope you like it! Enjoy! (PS: I apologize for the abrupt end, but I was on the clock here XD)


End file.
